The present disclosure is related to the field of anesthesia delivery. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to filling a vaporizer with anesthetic agent. Anesthesia treatment involves delivering one or more drugs to a patient in an attempt to create sedation, analgesia, and neural muscular blockade effect in the patient. Often, these anesthetic drugs are entrained in breathing gases, exemplarily air, to be inhaled by the patient. Handling of anesthetic agents requires particular care due to the physical properties of the agents used, and the medical effects resulting from exposure to anesthetic agents.
Many anesthetic agents are a liquid at room temperature, but exhibit a low boiling point. Three common examples of anesthetic agents include sevoflurane, desflurane, and isoflurane, although others will be recognized by one of ordinary skill in the art. Exemplarily, desflurane has a boiling point of 23.5° C., isoflurane has a boiling point of 48.5° C., and sevoflurane has a boiling point of 58.6° C.